


Surprising Questions

by coyotedog



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Future Fic, LGBTQ Character of Color, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotedog/pseuds/coyotedog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Dick asked, as they sat together on top of a roof, watching the sun rise, "when are you and Cass getting married?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Femslash Day!
> 
> In my head, Steph and Cass live together in Gotham, where they fight crime and also run a mentoring program for underprivileged kids. Cass handles the day to day affairs and teaches martial arts classes on the weekend for anyone who wants to learn and Steph handles the mentor training and also keeps Bruce from buying the program in a misguided attempt at caring. And Tam is an awesome highly paid jet-setting lawyer who also fights crime ~~and keeps Tim from doing stupid things when she can~~ , but she comes back to Gotham often.

"Dick asked me if we were getting married today," Steph announced as she came into the kitchen. Cass looked up from her coffee and frowned, puzzled.

"Why?"

Steph shrugged. She didn't know if Cass was asking why Dick had brought it up or why they would want to get married, but it didn't really matter. "I have _no_ idea." She leaned down and buried her face in Cass's hair, resting her arms on the other woman's shoulders. "I was so startled I just told him the truth."

"The truth about what?" Tam leaned on the doorframe, in a fluffy bathrobe, her mussed from sleep. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Is there still coffee left?"

It was too adorable for Steph to resist. She untangled herself from Cass to give Tam a good morning kiss that was supposed to be innocent, but when they parted they were both panting. "You can't tempt me back to bed," Tam said, with a hint of a whine. "I really did come to Gotham to do work. I should at least get some done."

"The day's just started." Steph raised her eyebrows and cocked a hip, trying to look tempting without being obvious. From Cass's muffled snort behind her, she wasn't really succeeding.

"Tease." Tam sounded rueful. "At least let me have breakfast so I can pretend I'm going to get something done." But she wasn't in much of a rush, it seemed, because instead of moving past Steph, she leaned in and kissed her again, their mouths sliding together lazily. There was the scrape of a chair being pushed back behind her, and then Cass was behind Tam. Her fingers swept Tam's hair away from her neck, and then Tam was making the most amazing little noises into Steph's mouth as Cass began kissing the soft dark skin at the nape of Tam's neck.

"I -- really should work," Tam said, her voice wavering deliciously as Cass's mouth made patterns on her sensitive skin. Steph made a disapproving noise and bit Tam's lower lip gently, and they were so close now that she could feel Cass's hand tighten on Tam's hip.

"You're ours this weekend," Cass reminded her. "Do work when I go to teach."

"Ah," Tam gasped, "okay, fine, but --" She took a ragged breath as her lovers tried to convince her to stay where she was. "I still want to know what Steph was telling the truth about."

Steph grinned even as she followed Cass's tug towards the sofa. "Oh, you know, Dick asked about our relationship, so I told him the truth."

"You didn't." Tam sat bold upright. "What did he say that made you say that?" It wasn't that any of them wanted to hide -- it was just that dealing with other people's reactions to their relationship got old quick. Hard enough to get people to accept that they were in a happy threesome, it just got so complicated to explain that no, they didn't need Tam to live with them every day, and they didn't want her to stop traveling and settle down, and that yes, Cass and Steph knew that what they had with Tam wasn't exclusive, and no, they didn't care.

All of it tended to make people's brains explode, which was silly in Steph's opinion. Why did they have to own Tam to know that she loved them? But still, it was easier for all of them to keep that part of their relationship quiet.

"He asked me if Cass and I were going to get married!" Steph defended, and then giggled. "It just sort of slipped out -- I told him that Tam would be awfully jealous if we decided to leave her out, and that wasn't legal yet."

Cass raised an eyebrow, and Steph knew what she was saying without any words. "Okay, well first I just stared at him and then asked why we would want to get married. _Then_ I told him about Tam."

"I bet he liked that," Tam giggled, and buried her face in Cass's shoulder.

"He did seem a little…shocked," Steph said wickedly. "But he was a Titan. He can't throw stones. You should hear the stories that Roy tells if you get him drunk enough."

"Cass!" At Tam's exclamation, Steph realized that Tam's bathrobe was gaping open, thanks to Cass's clever fingers.

"What?" asked Cass innocently, a contrast to her hands which were doing decidedly non-innocent things to Tam's exposed skin. "You know about Steph's talk now. More important things to do right now."

"She's right," Steph agreed, sliding her hands up to cup at Tam's breasts before reaching behind her to tug Cass's workout shirt up. "You have to do work, right?" She shrieked with laughter when Tam tried to smack her and they all fell back against the couch with far better things to do than think about Dick or getting married.

***

That night, at Bruce Wayne's charity ball, Steph watched Cass help Tam out of the car. Dick watched them too, with a smile that rapidly turned into a blush when Cass's collar shifted to expose a dark bruise. Steph grinned and winked when Dick shot her a look, enjoying the way he turned an even darker red. He always was a bit of a prude when it came to the sex lives of him siblings -- but that's what he got for asking!


End file.
